


Beyond Life or Death

by BloodSeiryu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Human!Alastor, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/pseuds/BloodSeiryu
Summary: Jamie (Alastor) decides that it is time to take the next step with his one true love Magnolia (Charlie).This is a birthday present to the lovely (letsstaytuned) on Tumblr. She is the Alastor to my Charlie (and vice versa) and I am so very happy to have met and developed a wonderful friendship with her. If you want more of a backstory, I highly encourage you to check out our "Royal Radio | verse" thread in all it's glory, as this is based on a particular part of thread where Charlie is summoned to the surface to kill Jamie (who is Alastor when he was alive) and the bumps in the road that develop for both of them along the way. I really hope you enjoy this my dear. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!





	Beyond Life or Death

Jamie groaned as he felt sunlight hit him square in the face. A hand came up and attempted to brush the offending light away like one would a strand of misguided hair or a stray bug that wouldn’t leave you alone. Obviously, such a move did not work. This prompted the young man to roll over and bury himself deeper into both the pillow and covers of the bed he was currently in. Damn, it was early. Too early for him to be awake. However, he was so used to an early schedule that, even on the weekend, his body wouldn’t allow him those extra few hours of unconscious bliss. Even having a bedmate didn’t keep him from sleeping past 8 o’clock, at the latest.

 

Thinking about his bedmate made a genuine smile grace Jamie's lips. It had been a few years since he and Magnolia had skipped town together and made a new life for themselves here in New Orleans; honestly, Jamie couldn’t be happier and neither could Magnolia if her words were to be believed. Jamie’s arm reached out in an attempt to snuggle up to the woman he could honestly say he was “in love” with, only to find her space barren and cold.

 

Jamie’s head shot up and he glared at the empty spot next to him. Why in the world was Magnolia up before he was? She was never awake before him. In fact, he was pretty sure a house fire wouldn’t get her out of bed before noon. Why had she picked today of all days to get up _early_? Flopping back down, Jamie planned on lamenting on his loneliness until the smell of fresh coffee punched him in the face. He also smelled the scent of bacon... and were those eggs? The war had recently ended, meaning food rations had increased significantly. Also, they had been able to finally afford refrigeration so that meant more food options as well.

 

Finally mustering up to energy to roll out of bed, Jamie stretched and moaned in relief as he felt his joints pop back into place and his muscles scream a sigh of relief. He contemplated about getting in the shower before venturing downstairs, however, the smell of delicious food was far too enticing for him. That and the chance to see his lovely woman still ruffled from sleep was far more pleasing than a clean and refreshed body. Magnolia may have gotten up early, but Jamie would have put a hefty amount of money down that she hadn’t changed out of her sleepwear yet either.

 

Grabbing his glasses from the side table, Jamie put them on before making his way down the stairs and to the first floor of their home. The place wasn’t fancy, quite modest actually. Jamie had enough of big extravagant houses. He merely wanted something simple, homey and comfortable. He was quite happy to discover that Magnolia had agreed with him. Speaking of, there was his precious flower, busying herself at the stove, swaying her hips to some jazz number that was on the radio nearby. He silently watched her for a few moments before deciding that he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He just had to touch her. One would think that after years of being together, such a burning desire would diminish after a while; that is what he was always told anyway. However, it seemed that Magnolia and his relationship had merely grown stronger over the years. They were still in that “honeymoon phase” despite not being officially married.

 

Jamie hoped to rectify that sometime soon though.

 

Come up behind her, Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Magnolia to practically squeal in fright and almost fling the hot and greasy bacon everywhere. Realizing it was merely Jamie, she proceeded to beat him with her free while he proceeded to laugh with mirth at her reaction.

 

“Damn it, Jamie! Don’t do that! I almost ruined breakfast!”

 

Jamie kissed the side of her neck before admiring her work, “I see that. Bacon, eggs, fresh coffee and...is that fruit?” There were two small bowels of some sort of mixed fruit sitting off to the side.

 

Magnolia took one last calming breath before answering, “Yes, it is. I thought that, since you received that promotion yesterday, I should get up early and treat you!”

 

Ah yes, his promotion. Jamie nearly forgot about that. He had been working at a well-known radio station for years now, slowly working his way up the ladder. Yesterday though he had finally achieved what he had been striving for since he started working there: his own segmented time slot for his own show. He had been so excited he had practically rushed home to tell Magnolia, knowing she would be just as excited. She had not disappointed him.

 

Jamie smiled softly at Magnolia’s attention to detail and her strong desire to constantly show him how much she loves and supports him. He would tell her she didn’t have to go to such trouble, but he gave up on that ages ago. He was merely wasting breath and getting her riled up for no reason.

 

After breakfast, Jamie and Magnolia decided to “save on water” and wash together. This was a common excuse they used in order to spend more intimate time together. Not that they really needed an excuse, but it made them feel better, even if they were the only ones in the house. Once they were both washed and dressed for the day, Jamie decided to spend his day reading while Magnolia continued her work on a painting she had been working on for the past week. Jamie had been surprised when she took up the hobby, saying he had no idea she could paint. Magnolia had laughed and said she actually had no idea if she could, but she wanted to try something new. Surprisingly, she was actually very good. She wasn’t Picasso good, but she was good enough that the few people they had over had commented quite positively on her work and wanted her to paint something for them. She was actually working on such a gift now. Jamie had tried to convince her to charge for it, but Magnolia had simply laughed once again and said there was no way she could in good conscience take money from their friends like that. Besides, she was merely happy in spreading the joy her paintings gave, as well as experiencing the joy of working on them.

 

Jamie was sure he fell deeper in love with her that day. More than he did when she agreed to run away with him.

 

Speaking of love, what Jamie was really looking forward to was that evening. He and Magnolia had reservations at a nice restaurant and then plans to go out to their favourite jazz club right after. All of this was under the guise of celebrating Jamie’s promotion. Yes, today would be a celebration, however, Jamie was hoping for it to celebrate sometime far more important, something far more special.

 

\---

 

Jamie was relentlessly drumming his fingers against his pant leg as his other hand was running through his dark strands of hair. They had just finished eating and Magnolia had excused herself to the washroom to freshen herself up before their journey to their next destination. Before then though, Jamie had something important he wanted to ask her, something he needed to ask her.

 

Jamie was going to ask Magnolia to marry him.

 

Granted it could never be an official marriage considering he **was** still married, however, just hearing her say “yes” and seeing the ring on her finger would be enough. Jamie closed his eyes, inhaling and letting loose a deep and remorseful sigh. That would probably be his biggest regret in life, falling so easily into a marriage he didn’t want which would now keep him from marrying the only woman he ever loved. If he could go back and do it all again...no, it was no use in wishing for things that could never be. He had made his bed and now he had to lay in it. Thankfully he had Magnolia to keep him company.

 

Upon Magnolia’s return, Jamie had collected himself and was ready to move things forward. He smiled at her as she confidently strode back to their table and sat across from him. She was so beautiful, beyond beautiful if there was such a concept. She had latched on quite enthusiastically to this new flapper look and Jamie had to admit that she pulled the rebellious look off quite well. Honestly, he had been worried about other men admiring her a bit too much when she donned her new attire and they went out for the first time. He had kept his fears to himself, however, he had a feeling Magnolia knew. She had hung off his arm the **entire** night, being much more publically flirty and affectionate with him than normal. When they had gotten home, they had even shared a passionate joining of their bodies. Jamie remembered that night quite fondly.

 

“So, are we ready to hit the trail and go party it up?”

 

Jamie burst out laughing at Magnolia’s weird turn of phrase. She was certainly an odd one, that he knew upon meeting her; what young woman cussed so freely and without shame? Her different approach to life and her forward thinking though was what drew him to her.

 

After wiping a few stray tears from his face, Jamie shook his head and fixed Magnolia with a loving gaze.

 

“Not quite yet, sweetheart. There is something I need to talk to you about first.”

 

Magnolia repositioned herself in her chair and fixed Jamie with a mock-serious stare.

 

“Oh, sounds absolutely serious Mr. Hardaway. Pray, tell me what this is about?”

 

Jamie smiled as he returned Magnolia’s mock seriousness, “Oh it **is** highly serious, my dear. In fact, I could say it’s almost a matter of life or death.”

 

Magnolia raised an eyebrow and fixed a smirk of her own on her gorgeous pale face. This was one of their favourite pastimes, teasing each other. Magnolia was the first person Jamie had ever met that, not only rose to his taunting, but also dished it back to him tenfold. It was almost a little game that they would play, see who would rile the other up first or see who could come up with the craziest comments before the other one cracked.

 

Reaching across the table, Jamie placed one of his hands over Magnolia’s. His face may have been etched with actual indicators that what he was about to say was indeed monumental, however, his eyes shown with an overflowing basin of love and warmth for the woman who sat in front of him.

 

“Magnolia, when I first met you, I honestly didn’t have a clue what to think. Some random stranger coming up to me and offering me advice on a life she knew nothing about, for a man she knew nothing about. Your concern was far-reaching, if not confusing. Then when you appeared at my marital house, like it was the most natural thing in the world, I was at a serious loss for words!”

 

Jamie took a moment to remember that day. Stepping into his office and seeing her standing there, cleaning the shelves and smiling like it was the best job in the world. She had even asked him if he had a good day at work, something that only wives were supposed to be concerned with. Yet, here she was actually concerned with his wellbeing, with what he felt, with what he thought. Not what he was expected to think or feel either, but what he actually did. Bringing himself back to the present, Jamie pressed on.

 

“Over time, you became one of my closest friends, if my only friend. I think...I think early on I felt that we were becoming closer than an employer and employee should, but Jeannette never questioned it so I used that as an excuse to not question it either. Though...I think that...even if she did bring it to my attention...I don’t think I would have stopped. Does that make me a bad person?”

 

Magnolia shook her head, her smile never once leaving her face, “No Jamie, that doesn’t make you a bad person. If anything, that simply makes you human. You were forced into a situation you truly didn’t want to be in. It’s only natural you were looking for a way out.”

 

Jamie squeezed her hand tighter, almost leaning over the table as he spoke, “That’s just it Magnolia, I wasn’t looking for an escape. I had resigned myself to my fate until that night, the night I asked you to run away with me,” Jamie shook his head as if to clear it or maybe try and banish the feelings of guilt that were creeping up, “Even if you had said no to running, I still would have stayed with you. I wasn’t going to let what had been decided for me dictate what I wanted anymore...and what I wanted and still want is you.”

 

At this point, Jamie brought out a small black box and set it in the middle of the table. He then opened it, revealing a braided diamond engagement ring with four teardrop rubies on the side. It had been expensive as hell, a sizeable chunk of a few months paychecks that he had secretly set aside, but so worth it in the end. He looked up at Magnolia who was staring at the ring in both complete awe and shock. Jamie kept his eyes on her as he pressed on, determined to finish what he set out to do tonight.

 

“Magnolia, I love you more than I believed I could ever love someone. Honestly, if something happened to you now, I don’t think I would ever love anyone ever again. That is why I want you with me, always, forever. Magnolia, will you do me the honour of becoming my partner, my better half, my eternal soul, my wife?”

 

Magnolia couldn’t keep the tears from spilling forth and cascading from her eyes. It took every ounce of willpower for her to not start wailing like a grieving woman at Jamie’s question. Since all of her restraint was going to not crying like a fool though, she couldn’t keep herself from getting up and throwing herself at Jamie. She landed in his lap, arms wrapped securely around him, face buried in his neck with the word “yes” being repeated over and over like a holy mantra. Jamie returned her embrace, the same tears falling from his eyes and a smile of absolute exhilaration on his face.

 

Pulling back, Magnolia gave Jamie a quick kiss before allowing him to place the ring on her finger. Again, it would never be official, however, none of that mattered. Leaning in once again, Magnolia pressed her lips against Jamie’s and proceeded to kiss him like they had nowhere to go, nowhere to be and maybe they didn’t. The entire world could crash and burn around them and they wouldn’t care. All that matter was that they were together and nothing was going to keep them apart, in life or in death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr if you want to go give me a look and/or follow:
> 
> the-radio-princess.tumblr.com


End file.
